Gamabunta
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: Gamabunta, no puede quedar mas claro que eso.
1. Chapter 1

**GAMABUNTA**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO 1: INVOCACION DE FAMILIAR**

La invocación de familiares de primavera, en Halkigenia es considerada un evento trascendental en la vida de los jóvenes aspirantes a magos, y se realizaría esa noche.

Margarita la Ferre Montmorency estaba lista, se sentía bastante confiada con respecto a la invocación, sabía de antemano que se trataría de un familiar de tipo de agua, lo sabía desde el año pasado, cuando por primera vez realizo un conjuro elemental, ahora bien ¿Qué sería su familiar?

-¡incluso podría ser una sirena! –dijo la chica a nadie en especial.

-ninguna sirena puede competir con tu belleza, amor mío. –dijo su novio, Guiche Gramont, con su típico manierismo.

La chica se derritió, sabía que el chico era un playboy pero todavía tenía efecto sobre ella ¿qué podía hacer? Era joven y tonta.

-por supuesto que yo también invocare un familiar digno de mi alcurnia. –vanagloriándose de sí mismo, cuando no.

-¡muy bien! ¡Chicos de segundo año! ¡Reúnanse acá por favor! –los llamo el profesor Colbert.

-muy bien, ¿estamos todos aquí? –pregunto el profesor mientras contaba a los estudiantes con la vista.

-si ya estamos todos maestro Colbert.

-de acuerdo, ahora, todos presten atención. –los alumnos ya estaban previamente con su atención en el así que el llamado no hizo falta. –recuerden, este día convocaran a un familiar, no es solo un sirviente o una mascota, es un compañero que los apoyara durante todo lo que diré sus vidas. Antes de empezar hay algunas reglas que tienen que recordar.

1.-cada uno puede componer su propio conjuro de invocación, las palabras que pueden influenciar en el familiar resultante, tengan cuidado en las palabras que pronuncien, nunca se sabe cuál será el resultado.

2.-una vez realizada la invocación, es definitivo, no pueden arrepentirse, aquel que sea su familiar, lo será, no importa que en un principio n les agrade.

3.-deben realizar el contrato inmediatamente, puede ocurrir que alguno de ustedes invoque una criatura potencialmente peligrosa, y desorientada como esta por el ser transportada, puede atacar, para prevenirlo el contrato tiene que ser algo instantáneo de ser posible.

¿Todos entendieron?

Se vieron unos cuantos asentimientos con la cabeza.

-por último, la invocación de familiar es parte fundamental del currículo de estudios, si alguno de ustedes no lo lograse, no podrá permanecer en la academia.

-hay te hablan Zero.

-no molesten a la señorita valiere, como sea, buena suerte a todos.

La ceremonia de invocación empezó, Kirche fue de la primera en invocar su familiar, una salamandra de fuego, un familiar impresionante.

Luego unos cuantos personajes de relleno sin nombre y fue el turno de Guiche.

El chico empezó a dar una especie de discurso de auto alabanza.

-señor Gramont, no tenemos tiempo, ¿podría realizar su invocación de una buena vez? –dijo el maestro Colbert un poco molesto.

Se escucharon risas, Guiche entonces realizo la invocación, y de la tierra broto un gigantesco topo.

El chico se derrumbó.

-está bien Guiche, no es tan malo. –le dijo Montmorency creyendo que el chico necesitaba apoyo.

-no es malo, es magnífico, un hermoso familiar digno de la casa Gramont (bla, bla, bla)

Luego siguió Tabitha, todos prestaron atención a la chica, ella era la mejor de la clase así que lo que sea que invocase sería bastante impresionante.

La chica movió rápidamente sus labios, en silencio casi absoluto, cuando termino un destello de luz dio lugar a un gran dragón de escamas azules.

-valla, parece un dragón de viento, realice rápido el contrato de familiar, señorita Tabitha.

La chica beso a su dragón una simple runa se grabó en su cuello, los que quedaban terminaron deprimidos, ella acababa de levantar la valla muy alto.

-Señorita Montmorency, es su turno.

Finalmente, era el turno de Montmorency, le acababa de dar un ataque de nervios, ella no era tan buena, como Tabitha, ella era una estudiante media, hiciera lo que hiciera su familiar palidecería en comparación.

-tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo. –se dijo a sí misma.

-yo te invoco, oh espíritu que responde al clamor de mi corazón, ven y reúnete conmigo, mi poderoso familiar. –dijo la chica, ella originalmente pensaba decir bello, pero lo cambio por poderoso, esperando que eso afectase el resultado.

En un primer momento, nada, Montmorency se asustó, ¿acaso había fallado?

Pero antes de poder pensar en algo más, una gran cantidad de vapor se materializo de la nada, como una explosión, se oyeron toses entre los estudiantes, Montmorency se forzó a abrir los ojos, entre la niebla pudo distinguir una enorme figura.

La neblina desapareció a una velocidad que no era de esperarse, en segundos ya estaba todo claro, Montmorency no podía ver el tamaño total de lo que fuera que sea su familiar, parecía una montaña pequeña, era roja, con la mitad de arriba cubierta por tela azul.

-¿**DONDE ESTOY? **–se oyó una poderosa voz proviniendo de la montaña. -**¿QUIÉN ME HA INVOCADO?**

Montmorency soltó un pequeño quejido por el asombro, la montaña pareció escucharla y se dio la vuelta.

No era ninguna montaña, era un enorme sapo, de unos 40 metros de alto, de color rojo, cabe destacar que estaba vestido con una especie de chaleco de color azul tenía el estómago vendado, con una espada corta (para el tamaño del animal) colgando de un lazo en la venda y en su boca llevaba una pipa larga.

-**REPITO, ¿QUIÉN ME HA INVOCADO? –**pregunto el sapo moviendo a las duras penas sus gigantescos labios.

-y-y-y-yo –contesto Montmorency tartamudeando, todos los demás estaban con las bocas colgando.

-**JAJAJAJAJA, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE UNA INSIGNIFICANTE NIÑA COMO TU HALLA SIDO CAPAZ DE INVOCARME A MI!, ¡GAMABUNTA! ¡EL JEFE SAPO!**

**-**¡pero yo lo hice!

-**NO ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO ENANA, ¡NARUTO! ¡¿Qué TE CREES INVOCANDOME EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE?! ¡APARECE PARA QUE TE DE UNA LECCION!**

**-**no hay ningún Naruto por acá, señor jefe sapo, la señorita Montmorency de verdad lo invoco a usted. –dijo Colbert.

El sapo miro a la niña.

-"¿será posible? Luce incluso más débil que Naruto en sus primeros tiempos, a lo mejor tenemos a una kunoichi prodigio acá, mejor le doy una oportunidad" –pensó el jefe sapo. –**TE DARE EL BENEFICIO DE LA DUDA ENANA, ¿PARA QUE ME HAS LLAMADO?**

**-**esta es la ceremonia de invocación de familiar, te llame para que seas mi familiar.

-dicho esto. ¿Podemos proceder con el contrato de familiar? –sugirió el profesor Colbert esperando que esto no se fuera de las manos.

-**RECHAZO. –**una respuesta lapidaria.

-pe-pe-pero…

-**PUEDO ACEPTARTE COMO MI CAMARADA, SI ES QUE ME DEMUESTRAS TU VALOR, PERO NO SERE TU FAMILIAR.**

**-**"algo es algo" –pensó Montmorency. -¡acepto! ¿Cómo te demuestro mi valía?

El sapo abrió la boca y su gigantesca lengua se amarro alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, levantándola hasta la cabeza del sapo, para desagrado de pequeña humana.

-**SOSTENTE SOBRE MI CABEZA DURANTE UNA HORA, Y CONCIDERARE ACERTE MI CAMARADA.**

**-**entiendo, no es tan difícil.

-**DIME ENANA ¿Cómo TE LLAMAS?**

**-**Margarita la Ferre de Montmorency.

-**MUY BIEN MONTMORENCY-KUN, ¡ESPERO QUE NO TE SOSTENGAS A MI ESTANDO MUERTA! –**dijo el sapo mientras salía volando más de 100 metros en el aire con un solo brinco.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Una pregunta para todos los lectores, ¿Cómo es que esto no se le ocurrió a nadie antes?_**

**_Acá les dejo esta historia, la verdad es algo bastante raro que yo la haya escrito, no me gusta Naruto, tiene demasiado relleno y está demasiado lleno de Deus ex Machinas para mi gusto, el que lo continúe dependerá directamente de la cantidad de seguidores y comentarios que reciba._**

**_Ahora cierro mi laptop y me voy a dormir, mañana veré que opina la gente al respecto._**

**_Buenas noches._**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: ¿UN NUEVO PRODIGIO?**

Era un hermoso rio, piedras blancas enormes lo colindaban, estaban en un valle la parte alta de una meseta enorme, Montmorency acompañaba a su padre, ese día le enseñaría donde conseguir un ingrediente secreto que solo los miembros de su familia conocían y que le daba un poder especial a sus pociones.

-¿Cuál es papa? –pregunto la chica mirando por un lado y por el otro, había muchas plantas y hongos cerca del rio, unos cuantos arboles enanos con unas hojas de un raro color morado acompañaban el escenario.

-más adelante.

-más adelante no hay nada.

El rio llegaba hasta un acantilado, una caída vertical de más de 200 metros.

-el ingrediente secreto es un hongo, que solo crece en una caverna detrás de esta cascada. –explico su padre.

El hombre saco su varita y con un movimiento pare del agua del rio se amarro a él, con la misma fuerza que las sogas para escalar.

El hombre le había enseñado ese conjuro a su hija antes de salir a ese viaje, sin decirle para que.

Ahora lo sabía.

-¿Por qué estoy recordando esto? –pensó Montmorency.

Solo sentía una fuerza enorme aplastándola contra el suelo rojo.

La fuerza empezó a disminuir, pronto desapareció, la rubia empezó a sentirse ingrávida, solo para empezar a caer.

-¡ya recuerdo!

Estaba en el lomo de Gamabunta, y el sapo estaba cayendo.

-¡no te desharás de mi tan fácil! –la chica saco su varita, invoco una especia de látigos de agua, que amarraron su cuerpo y con garfios en el final se sujetaron a la rugosa piel del anfibio, cuando Gamabunta por fin toco el suelo de nuevo se encontraban en algún lugar del bosque, los arboles eran enanos en comparación a él.

Entonces dio otro brinco, pero esta vez no para arriba sino para adelante, alcanzando una velocidad impresionante, Montmorency pudo sentir su cara como si el viento tratase de arrancársela. Pero ella no dejaría que el sapo le ganara.

El sapo para de golpe, tratando de mandar a volar por la inercia, los látigos que sujetaban a la chica se rompieron, ella entonces tuvo que convocar más para no salir volando.

-¿**YA TE RINDES NIÑA?**

**-**¡NUNCA!

-**ME GUSTA ESA ACTITUD.**

El sapo volvió a saltar, ahora girando mientras volaba.

Sobrevolando la escena se encontraba Tabitha, ella normalmente no dejaba que ninguna emoción se asomara a su cara, pero ahora no podía evitar que se viera la sorpresa en su rostro, no podía comprender como un animal tan grande podía moverse tan rápido, difícilmente podía seguirle el ritmo con su dragón, y eso era porque el sapo estaba dando brincos en un zigzag.

-Muy peligroso. –dijo la chica, a lo que su dragón contesto con un bufido.

De vuelta en la academia había una gran conmoción, la ceremonia de invocación había sido cancelada, un que de todos modos no podía continuar, Louise, la última que faltaba realizar la invocación había sufrido un ataque de nervios, producto de una fobia, así que ahora se encontraba en la enfermería, con respecto a los maestros, estaban preparando un grupo para ir a buscar a la rubia.

La batalla de voluntades entre Montmorency y Gamabunta continúo incrementando su ferocidad, la chica ya estaba cansada, ahora Gamabunta estaba dando saltos cortos de sol metros de largo cada uno, pero cayendo con todas sus fuerzas, causando fuertes golpes que se transmitían hasta la chica.

El sapo se paró sobre sus patas delanteras y pateo con las traseras, Montmorency se fue de cara, el golpe no la dejo inmediatamente inconsciente sino que tardo un momento en perder el conocimiento.

Los látigos de agua desaparecieron, y el cuerpo inconsciente de Montmorency cayo hacia adelante, Tabitha alarmada por esto se lanzó en picada, esperando poder alcanzarla antes de que golpee el suelo, pero no fue necesario, la lengua de Gamabunta la atrapo antes.

-**solo 40 minutos mocosa. –**dijo el sapo en voz baja. –**supongo que no todos los días encuentro a un prodigio.**

El sapo miro a la chica que jineteaba al dragón.

-¿**POSEES ALGUNOS JUTSUS CURATIVOS? –**le pregunto Gamabunta.

-¿Jutsu? No, magia curativa.

-**TAMBIEN VALE.** –el sapo deposito a la chica en su espalada y le permitió al dragón aterrizar a su lado, luego se dirigió de vuelta a la academia.

Pese a ser tan rápido el viaje era estable, casi no se sentía cada vez que el sapo tocaba el suelo.

En dos minutos ya estaban de vuelta en la academia de magia, aterrizando en el mismo lugar en que fue invocado.

-¡ha regresado! –grito no de los maestros que estaba preparando en grupo de búsqueda.

Alrededor de 9 maestros y varios de los estudiantes se reunieron alrededor del gigantesco batracio.

-**LA CHICA FALLO, AHORA LLEVENLA A UN LUGAR DE CURACION. **–dijo Gamabunta, Tabitha descendió de la espalada utilizando un conjuro de levitación, llevando sin esfuerzo a la chica rubia.

Pronto llegan un par de enfermeras para llevarla a atender.

-¿usted que va a hacer, señor Jefe sapo? –pregunto Colbert, estaba preocupado por su alumna, pero aún más por lo peligroso que podía resultar un familiar de ese tamaño sin vincular a su amo deambulando por ahí.

-**¿YO?… HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ME INVOCAN A NINGUN LADO A MENOS QUE SEA PARA LUCHAR, CREO QUE IRE A PASEAR UN POCO. –**dijo el sapo mientras brincaba con fuerza, el viento que causo intento succionar a Colbert pero este logro resistirse.

-"las cosas se van a poner realmente feas" –no pudo reprimir su pensamiento el profesor calvo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gamabunta estaba avanzando hacia el oeste, no lograba reconocer ese territorio, era extraño que el después de un rato viajando a toda velocidad no encontrase rasgos distintivos en la geografía.

Pudo sentir en cierto momento un olor distintivo de la ciudad proviniendo de más adelante, sería poco inteligente para el acercarse descuidadamente a una ciudad, si se trataba de una aldea ninja estaría en problemas y si era una ciudad normal entonces causaría pánico entre las personas.

Para asegurarse de que tipo de ciudad se trataba se acercó un poco más y luego dio un salto de altitud, rápidamente pudo distinguir que se trataba de una pequeña ciudad amurallada, más pequeña que Konohagakure, pero con una arquitectura completamente diferente a cualquiera que el hubiera visto en su vida.

-"esto es bastante extraño" –pensó Gamabunta mientras plácidamente caía, no recordaba ese tipo de arquitectura. –"debo estar en otro continente"

Estaba impresionado, invocarlo requería una enorme cantidad de chacra, más si era una distancia tan grande, y la chica no parecía tener tales capacidades.

Debajo de él había un camino de herradura del que él no se había percatado, uno formación rocosa impedía ver lo que había mas haya de una de sus curvas pero a los finos oídos del sapo llego el sonido de cascos.

Un grupo de jinetes, todas mujeres estaban regresando a la ciudad de Tristania, al doblar, pudieron ver de pronto a Gamabunta, la reacción fue la de esperarse, los caballos se encabritaron.

-¡alto!

-¡¿qué es eso Agnes?!

-¡¿un sapo?!

El sapo las miro, ya le parecía rara la moda de la chica que lo había invocado, pero ahora, de verdad era raro, el modo en que vestían.

-¡se está acercando!

-¡disparen!

Gamabunta se sintió un tanto incomodo, los disparos de mosquete no tenían la suficiente fuera para que el siquiera los sintiera, pero aun así que lo atacasen era un molestia.

-**¡TRANQUILAS HUMANAS!**

-¡¿esa cosa habla?!

-**SI, HABLO, AHORA CONTESTEN, DONDE RAYOS ME ENCUENTRO. –**dijo Gamabunta empezando a molestarse.

Varias de las mujeres salieron corriendo, en cambio la que respondía al nombre de Agnes permanecía en su lugar.

-¡estás a las afueras de Tristania! ¡Te recomiendo que te retires! ¡La gente no se siente cómoda con seres de tu tipo!

Gamabunta se rio, la mujer tenía agallas para hablarle con ese tono.

-**OK HUMANA, NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER POR ESTAS TIERRAS. –**dijo Gamabunta, no había escuchado jamás hablar de Tristania, así que iría a Myōbokuzan a ver si alguien sabia algo al respecto.

El sapo junto sus patas delanteras, entonces hizo el jutsu de invocación inversa, el vapor generado por el Jutsu casi tira a Agnes de su caballo, cuando la neblina se disipo, segundos después, el sapo ya no estaba.

En algún lado a las afueras de la montaña de los sapos, Gamabunta apareció aplastando un par de árboles, era la primera vez que fallaba tanta distancia del lugar donde quería aparecer, pero eso no le preocupaba.

-de pronto se sintió increíblemente cansado, tanto que sus patas le fallaron.

Gamahiro quien andaba por ahí encontró a Gamabunta desmayado en medio del bosque.

-¡Bunta! ¿Qué te paso? –dijo el sapo verde acercándose a su camarada.

-Gamahiro. –dijo el gran sapo, antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.

Al cabo de un rato Bunta despertó nuevamente.

-¿dónde me encuentro? Pregunto mirando alrededor, reconoció que se encontraba en una habitación del palacio del gran sabio de los sapos.

-¡papa! ¡Despertaste! –prácticamente grito Gamakichi preocupado por su padre.

-¿Qué es lo que me paso?

-te desmayaste por usar demasiado Chacra, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-una chica humana me invoco, diciendo tonterías acerca de ser su familiar, estuve en el lugar por un momento viendo si es que acaso tenía alguna capacidad especial la muchacha y luego regrese, nada en especial.

-¿de qué hablas? Ninguna Kunoichi ha firmado el contrato de los sapos.

-¿estás seguro? Estoy bastante seguro de que he invocaron a aquel lugar.

-¿Qué lugar era?

-no me acuerdo bien el nombre, Tristenia, Tristania, Tristonia, algo así.

-mientras tanto en la academia de magia de Tristein-

Montmorency abrió los ojos, estaba en la enfermería de la academia, en la cama a su lado se encontraba Louise sentada en posición fetal.

-¿Qué te pasa Zero?

-una pesadilla sobre sapos.

Entonces Montmorency recordó lo que había pasado ese día, se levantó, estaba en una bata, su ropa no estaba por ningún lado pero no le importaba, lo que tenía que hacer era ir a ver si es que el jefe sapo seguía por ahí, quería ver si es que la había aceptado.

Cerca de la puerta de la enfermería había un espejo, era no pudo evitar mirar, lo que vio la asusto, su cara estaba cubierta de pequeños cortes y moretones, producto de los golpes que se había dado durante la batalla con el sapo.

No importaba, lo importante era otra cosa en este momento.

-tengo que ver que Gamabunta este hay, no puedo haber fallado, no debo.

Caminando por los pasillos desiertos de la academia, se encontró con la profesora de alquimia.

-señorita Montmorency, usted no debe estar levantada a estas hora, menos después de lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡no puedo! ¡Tengo que ver a Gamabunta! ¡Tengo que ver si pase!

La cara de la maestra mostro pena, y preocupación.

-¿Qué dijo mi familiar? –pregunto Montmorency.

-dijo… que no lo habías logrado.

A la mañana siguiente no había clases, Montmorency se sentía fatal, Gamabunta no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿es algo que nunca había pasado verdad?

-pobre, no me imagino, que tu familiar se escape es algo único.

-tienes que reconocer que era el mejor familiar.

Los rumores que se oían por toda la academia tampoco ayudaban a la chica a sentirse mejor, pronto.

En el patio se encontraba Louise y el profesor Colbert, ella todavía tenía que invocar su familiar, ella se sentó en una banca a observar desde una distancia segura, quizás ver a alguien más fracasar la animaría un poco.

Al primer intento nada, al segundo tampoco nada, a la tercera finalmente ocurrió una explosión, más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba pasar para ella, el humo no le permitía ver a Montmorency si es que Louise de verdad había logrado invocar algo.

Ella se levantó, pensaba acercarse para ver de qué se trataba.

Entonces volando de ningún lado un royo de pergamino gigante callo frente a ella, abriéndose y revelando escritura en un idioma que ella no conocía, eso la detuvo de inmediato.

-"¿Qué es esto?" –se preguntó mirando al pergamino, se agacho esperando ver algo escrito en un idioma que ella reconociera.

Entonces otra explosión de vapor, mucho más grande que las que Louise causaba, Montmorency se calló sentada, la explosión era igual a aquella con la que Gamabunta había aparecido por primera vez.

Entre la neblina pudo la chica ver dos enormes figuras y una más pequeña.

Voces venían de la neblina.

-**TENIAS RAZON BUNTA, ESTO ESTA MAS LEJOS DE LO QUE ME PODIA IMAGINAR. –**sonó una potente voz de la figura de la izquierda.

-esto no está solamente lejos. –la voz era de una mujer anciana, mucho más débil que la voz anterior. –esto está en otra dimensión.

-**¿ENTONCES ESA PEQUEÑA HUMANA FUE CAPAZ DE TRANSPORTARME TODA ESTA DISTANCIA? –**la voz de Gamabunta.

La neblina se disipo revelando el origen de las voces.

Uno era obviamente Gamabunta.

A su lado izquierdo, Gamahiro el sapo de color verde con dos katanas gigantes amarradas a su espalda.

Encima de el una pequeña mujer sapo, de color morado que respondía al nombre de Shima.

-**¿ES ELLA? **–pregunto el sapo verde.

-**ASI ES. –**dijo el gran sapo rojo, Montmorency estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando a los tres sapos.

* * *

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Muy bien, contrario a lo que suponía, la historia va a continuar, no me esperaba que tuviera tan buena aceptación, quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, algunos (_**_Kisame Hoshigaki__**) que me dieron datos que no sabía, Louise va a sufrir en cuanto a Monmo, ella ya se merecía algo de protagonismo.**_

**_Otro al que tengo que agradecer es a _**tylermech66**_que se ofreció para traducir esta historia al inglés._**

**_Tengo que aclarar unas cuantas cosas, primero que nada, después de la pelea contra Pain no he visto nada más, no sé qué personajes siguen vivos y cuales no después de eso, aunque realmente no importa, porque los únicos personajes de Naruto que van a aparecer son todos sapos y quizás una que otra serpiente._**

**_Por otro lado, estoy usando negritas y mayúscula para la voz de todos los sapos gigantes, cuestión de volumen._**

**_Espero que me sigan apoyando, hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo lo planeaba sacar el miércoles, ¡DE HACE DOS SEMANAS! La verdad en un principio me tarde porque tenía mucha tare a acumulada, luego porque me vino un bloqueo radical, espero que alguien siga leyendo esto después de semejante retraso.**

**CAPITULO 3: MYŌBOKUZAN**

-¡SAPOS! ¡SAPOS! ¡SAPOS!

-¡ESPERE SEÑORITA VALIERE!

Demasiado tarde, la chica ya había salido corriendo dejando a su familiar, un joven inconsciente en un pequeño cráter.

La chica lanzo una explosión contra la pared de la academia, abriendo un boquete y corriendo a esconderse en el bosque.

Por otro lado, Montmorency estaba sentada de una forma incomoda en la tierra, no sabía que decir.

-¿ga…Gamabunta? –pregunto un poco asustada por la repentina reaparición de su familiar.

-**EL QUE TIENES EN FRENTE ES EL CONTRATO DE SANGRE DE LOS SAPOS, ¿TUBISTE ACCESO A EL ANTES, ESCRIBISTE TU NOMBRE EN EL DE ALGUN MODO?**

-…eh?

-el pergamino niña. –le dijo la mujer sapo, quien acababa de bajarse de la cabeza de Gamabunta y ahora está examinando el pergamino.

-eh… no, nunca lo había visto.

**-¿ENTONCES TE INVOCO SIN SIQUIERA HABER FIRMADO EL CONTRATO?, REALMENTE TIENES UNA HABILIDAD EXCEPCINAL PERA ENCONTRAR HUMANOS RAROS BUNTA.**

**-ESTO ES MOLESTO GAMAHIRO, NO BROMEES.**

**-**¿Cómo te llamas niña? –le pregunto entonces Shima a la rubia.

-me llamo Montmorency, eh ¿Por qué…?

**-…ESTAMOS AQUÍ? NO ES NORMAL QUE UNA PEQUEÑA HUMANA COMO TU PUEDE INVOCAR A GAMABUNTA POR SI SOLA, MUCHO MENOS SIN FIRMAR EL CONTRATO. DIGAMOS QUE NOS LLAMASTE LA ATENCION. –**dijo Gamahiro.

Rápidamente el colegio entero se enteró de la repentina aparición de dos sapos gigantes de 40 metros de alto, varios estudiantes empezaron a reunirse alrededor para ver que estaba pasando.

-perdonen, no quisiera molestarlos pero creo que las cosas están claras, para nosotros primero se invoca al familiar y después se realiza el contrato. –dijo el profesor Colbert.

-eso es muy interesante joven… mi nombre es Shima, matriarca de Myōbokuzan ¿Quién eres tú?

-mi nombre es Jean Colbert, profesor de la academia de magia.

A Colbert le llamo la atención como Shima lo miraba, lo estaba estudiando, esos extraños ojos de sapo lo travesaban, como si fuera transparente.

-dígame, Colbert-sensei, ¿Qué son ustedes?

-eh? –los humanos

**-EH? –**los sapos.

-lo siento, no entendí la pregunta ¿a qué se refiere con que somos?

-no noto chakra, ni en Montmorency-kun, ni en usted, así que me queda preguntar a qué especie pertenecen.

-somos humanos, no sé qué es el chakra pero puede que los humanos tengan una fisiología diferente que los sapos así que…

**-NO POSIBLE, TODOS LOS SERES VIVIENTES TIENE CHAKRA, ESTAS SEGURA, SHIMA-SAMA?**

-tal vez exagere, como dices, Gamahiro, todos los seres vivientes tienen chakra y estos no son la excepción pero la cantidad de chakra que tiene es mínima, es imposible que puedan usar algún Jutsu.

Montmorency que estaba perdida en la conversación pregunto. -¿Qué es un Jutsu?

-los sapos se le quedaron mirando entonces.

-**UN JUTSU CREO QUE ES LO QUE USTEDES LLAMARIAN CONJUROS, AUNQUE NO PRESISAMENTE YA QUE EL NINJUTSU NO ES MAGIA. **–dijo Gamabunta.

-¿**MAGIA? –**pregunto gamahiro. -**¿CREES EN LA MAGIA BUNTA?**

**-ASI ES COMO LOS HUMANOS LLAMAN A SUS PODERES EN ESTE MUNDO, SE QUE LA MAGIA NO EXISTE PERO ES LA TERMINOLOGIA QUE ELLOS USAN.**

Entonces Shima que se estaba aburriendo de la conversación entre los dos sapos gigantes se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. –como sea Colbert-sensei, en realidad me llama mucho la atención lo que está sucediendo, podría permitirme llevar a su alumna a Myōbokuzan, para que el sabio de los sapos la examine.

-¡¿Qué?! –se asustó Montmorency.

-no te preocupes niña, no te va a pasar nada malo.

-lo lamento pero no creo que puede suceder tal cosa, parte del deber de la academia es cuidar por la seguridad de sus estudiantes.

-**JA, SI CLARO, BIEN QUE LA CUIDARON CUANDO LA ESTABA PROBANDO SI PODIA SER MI CAMARADA. –**dijo Gamabunta.

Colbert se llevó una mano a la calva, un acto reflejo cuando se sentía culpable.

-Montmorency-kun, no puedo forzarte, solo queremos que el sabio te vea, si es que tiene algo que decir acerca de ti, puede que ganes algún poder, sino regresas y como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué clase de poder?

Shima le conto acerca de Jiraya y de Naruto, y lo que le conto impresiono bastante a Montmorency.

-Ellos dos son casos especiales, y en ambos casos fue Bunta el que los descubrió, así que tú también puedes ser bendecida por un poder inusual.

-acepto.

-¡espera! ¡Montmorency! –Guiche, quien estaba entre los espectadores que habían empezado a reunirse corrió hacia la chica, en el momento en que esta aceptaba ir con los sapos.

La pequeña mujer sapo hiso unos movimientos muy rápidos con sus manos, tan rápidos que Montmorency no pudo distinguirlos, entonces una nueva explosión de vapor lleno el espacio.

Montmorency sintió la cosa más rara, como si el universo entero se desplazara a su alrededor mientras ella se quedaba quieta.

La luz se torció a su alrededor, creando una especie de burbuja, el tiempo se distorsiono, de tal modo que un latido del corazón duraba una eternidad.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera pestañear la imagen de la academia fue remplazada por la de un una montaña, había hongos gigantes, extrañas formaciones rocosas cascadas, arboles gigantescos, la rubia estaba bastante acostumbrada a paisajes extraños, el año anterior había viajado bastante con su padre, conociendo los lugares de los que podía extraer ingredientes valiosos, pero este lugar se llevaba el premio a la rareza.

-Mont…mo…rency… -se escuchó una extraña voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-la chica miro a todos lados, y lo que vio fue algo de pelo rubio debajo de uno de los dedos de Gamabunta.

-Gamabunta podrías mover la pata.

El sapo lo hiso, revelando el cuerpo aplastado de Guiche.

Minutos después.

Los dos humanos se encontraban en el interior de una construcción de madera, junto a ellos se encontraba un enorme sapo de color verde, sus ojos eran morados con las pestañas risadas, aunque hasta donde se los sapos ni siquiera tiene pestañas, las mejillas pintadas de rosado, labios extremadamente gruesos, ganándole a cierto anfitrión de la posada de las hadas y en general el aspecto más chocante posible, este sapo responde al nombre de Gamariki.

-¿entonces lo que hiciste fue correr directamente a donde estaban por realizar un Jutsu de teletransportación sin ningún cuidado, dulzura, y terminaste debajo de la pata de Gamabunta? –pregunto el sapo gigante con el tono más gay posible, repitiendo todo lo que el acababa de explicar.

-más o menos, como sea ¿Dónde estamos?

-esto es monte Myōbokuzan precioso, la montaña de los sapos. –respondió, de forma melosa, la reacción de Guiche fue obvia.

-¿por favor podría terminar de vendarlo? –pregunto un poco incomoda Montmorency, preocupada de que un sapo de 1.80 de alto sedujera a su novio.

Gamariki le lanzo una mirada envenenada a la rubia. –la curación requiere de amor y no puede apurarse. –dijo con una voz mucho más masculina.

Montmorency dio un paso atrás, no podía evitar mostrar cierta cara de molestia al ver al sapo.

La chica topo con la puerta, En esta situación incómoda que se encontraban de pronto la puerta se abre y la chica cae sobre un pequeño sapo de color negro.

-¡oye apártate!, ¡valla esta chica parece que pesara una tonelada!

Cuando el pequeño sapo se vio libre, Gamariki le pregunto qué venía a hacer acá.

-busco a una tal Montmorency, el jefe y Ōjiji-sama le están esperando.

Mientras la chica iba a su reunión con el gran sabio, en la academia de magia.

-Señorita Valiere, salga por favor.

-¡Zero!

-¡Louise!

-¡señorita Valiere!

Varios estudiantes y profesores se unieron a la búsqueda de la pequeña de pelo rosado, llevaban casi una hora buscando y ni el más mínimo rastro, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con ese color de pelo se camuflase tan bien.

De pronto un chico, de piel extremadamente pálida, ojos reptilianos de color amarillo y cabello negro vestido con ropas extravagantes olio algo.

Un humano escondido dentro del hueco de un árbol.

-¡la encontré! –llamo el extraño chico al resto del grupo de búsqueda mientras sujetaba por la capa a la chica.

-¡no! ¡No quiero salir! ¡Afuera hay sapos!

El chico jalo con fuerza a la peli rosada, arrancándola del hueco en el árbol.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una babosa gigante? –dijo con voz áspera. –"¿Cómo es posible que alguien así me haya invocado?" –pensó.

-¡¿a quien le llamas babosa gigante?! Eh?!... ¿tú quién eres?

-soy Sora del clan Jyugo, ¿tú me invocaste aquí verdad?

-eh… creo que… -la chica tenía un bloqueo, debido al miedo no se acordaba de haber realizado la invocación.

-es lo más patético que me pudo haber ocurrido… ya ¿para qué me invocaste?

-yo estaba haciendo la invocación de familiares así que debes ser mi familiar… ¡alto! ¿un humano?, no tú no puedes ser mi familiar.

-en algo estamos de acuerdo, ahora mándame de vuelta antes de que me moleste.

Los demás miembros del grupo de búsqueda llegaban en ese momento.

-¡ERES ESTUPIDA! ¡MANDAME DE VUELTA O TE HARE PEDASOS!

-¡lo siento pero no sé cómo! –dijo Louise al borde de las lágrimas.

El chico levanto una de sus manos, la cual empezó a brillar con una luz azul, justo cuando el profesor Colbert se interpuso en su camino.

-¡por favor, señor Sora! Ella no tiene la culpa.

-tch, maldición, que irresponsables.

El chico miro alrededor, 12 personas lo rodeaban, tenía que mantener el control, no podía dejar que la sed de sangre de su clan lo controlase, nunca más, para eso no lo habían entrenado las serpientes.

-¿entonces estoy atrapado en este mundo sin lugar a escapatoria? –el chico dejo escapar un solo Ja. –y todo por culpa de…

La chica se dio cuenta que le estaba preguntando el nombre. –me llamo Louise. –respondió.

-¡Louise! Felicitaciones… -el chico tomo algo de aire.

¡Bienvenida al infierno. Louise!

**Prometo que el próximo capítulo saldrá más rápido y tendrá más contenido, el entrenamiento de Montmorency, el acoso sexual de Guiche y la tortura de Louise.**

**Hasta pronto**


End file.
